The Youngest Nightray
by MytholicAmaterasu
Summary: This is my version of Pandora Hearts with an OC character. It may be a little weird at first but bare with me please! Enjoy
1. New Friends

~DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Pandora Hearts, I only own Chris.

_Name: Chris (Winchester) Nightrays | Age: 16 | Hair: Short Choppy White Boy-like | Eyes: Teal Blue-Green | Chain: Pegasus _

_Prologue_

**My name was Christina Grace Winchester, but that was until I ran away from home. Now my name in Chris Nightray, but my adopted parents don't spend enough time with me to know that I'm really a girl. Let's start with the reason I ran away, my mom and dad were abusive and they hated me, so I knew I wasn't wanted there. I was found by a man named Jack Vessalius, a man with long braided blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. When he found me he thought I was a boy because of my hair, which was and still is, cut choppy and short like a boys and I was dressed like one. Therefore I went on with the façade of being a boy, but I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up, or how weird fate would be.**

**Chapter 1**

"New Friends"

**_~Past~_**

**_Alone and scared, these are the adjectives that described me when I was still trying to live on my own and the fact that I was only 7 was even worse on me. I didn't know who to trust or where to turn, but that's when a carriage sopped on the road and a rich looking man got out of it. _**

**_Blonde hair and emerald eyes were the first things that registered in my mind before everything went black. I woke up to the same man that I saw come out of that carriage, beside my bed in a chair._**

**_He noticed me and said, "Oh, you're awake. May I ask how are you feeling, young lad?" I hesitated then said, "Y-yes, I'm okay. Who are you?" He smiled, "That's good. My name is Jack, Jack Vessalius. You are?" _**

**_I had a slight smile and said, "Chris." He looked confused, "What is your last name?" "My parents didn't want me so I don't plan on shaming them by using their name." Jack chuckled, "Well, you can stay here if you want." _**

**_I nodded, "If that's not much of a burden on you." He flashed a slight smirk and said, "I wouldn't think of you as a burden, more like-little brother." I smiled and nodded._**

**_*3 years later*_**

**_It's been awhile since I've been staying at Jack's house and I've been invited by him to go with him while he visits his friend, Glenn, he never told me his last name. I couldn't say that I wasn't nervous, because I didn't want to embarrass Jack in front of his friend anyway._**

**_Jack found me in the garden and came from behind me and said, "Chris, it's almost time for us to go." I kept silent. He walked up to me and stood in front of me, "What's wrong Chris-kun?" _**

**_I looked up at him, "What if he doesn't like me?" He smiled and patted my head, "Of course he'll like you. He's a nice person once you get to know him." I smiled, "You must really like him Jack-san." _**

**_He chuckled, "We understand each other better than most people." A servant of his came out to the garden and told Jack it was time for us to go. Just like that we were off._**

**_It took a while before we arrived at Glenn's manner. When we stopped Jack practically jumped out of the carriage, while I still 10 had trouble trying to get down, Jack saw and held out his hand and helped me down. He kept his hold on my hand and we went to find Glenn. _**

**_It was only a few minutes when we walked up to a garden and I saw a man's shadow and outline by a nearby tree. Jack walked toward it and he smiled, "Glenn, nice to see you again." Glenn chuckled and said, "My, my Jack, who is this with you."_**

**_Jack walked closer to Glenn while he was holding my hand, not once did I look up, yet. Jack introduce me, "Glenn, this is Chris; I found wandering on his own. He says his parents never wanted him and he ran away because of it."_**

**_"Jack, I think you gave away too much of my story." I reminded him in a quiet voice. He smiled and Glenn spoke up, "I would've asked anyway. Well, Jack let's go get some tea and Chris can look around the garden for a few minutes." They nodded and Jack let go of my hand, and then walked away._**

**_It took a while but he got used to me being there with them but one day it confused me. Jack and I were at Glenn's home and I was in the garden as always, but Glenn walked up to me and asked a simple question, "Are you a girl?" _**

**_My eyes widened and my mouth dropped slightly and I stared at him while the question rang through my mind. Simple the answer is, "Yes." He patted my head, "Is there a reason you are posing as a man?" I shook my head, he smiled and said, "It doesn't matter anyway, you're like a younger sibling anyway."_**

**_Since that day, he's been more attentive to me; he would ask me if I wanted to some along with him and Jack but I always said it's okay go ahead. He seems to be more wary of me than before, I wonder why._**

**_*1 year later*_**

**_It seems it doesn't take long to find friends in this weird town. We had stopped by another friend of Jack's. I didn't want to be a bother so I went to explore outside, I found two boys, one had raven black hair and golden yellow eyes, the other had golden blonde hair and one pink-red eye and one golden yellow eyes. They saw me and the blonde haired one spoke to me first._**

**_"Who are you?" I looked puzzled for a moment but recovered and said, "My name is Chris, what's yours?" He looked skeptical for a minute but smiled and said, "This is Gilbert and I'm Vincent, nice to meet you. Would you like to play with us?" I nodded, "Is it okay?" He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me over to Gilbert._**

**_"Gilbert, we have someone we can play with." He and Gilbert shared a smile and each grabbed my hand and pulled me to a field. I looked at each of them and they just smiled. "Don't worry, we just want to play."_**

**_We ended up playing tag and we had a lot of fun. Something was different about Vincent though, he seemed just not normal. I don't know how to explain it. Jack had found me playing with them and waited until we were done and he took me back home. I never expected what would happen later in a few months._**

**_*5 months later*_**

**_Fire, bodies, and blood were everywhere. No matter where I ran I only saw the same things. Jack and I only went to visit Glenn and somehow it resulted in this. I finally ran to a room and found Jack, Glenn, and….no NO! I couldn't believe my eyes. They were fighting each other, like no hold back fighting. How could they fight each other so coldly? They were friends; they understood each other, so how?_**

**_I couldn't stand it and ran out of the room. I turned a corner and found Vincent covered in blood with Gilbert with his arm slung around Vincent covered in blood as well, "Vincent, what happening?" My voice was only whispers among the screeches of the fire. He smiled and took my hand, "Don't be afraid, Chrissie. Come with me; we have to help Gilbert." _**

**_How did he know I was a girl? As if I was mesmerized I hand tightened around Vincent's instinctively and we walked through the mansion as it was burning down. We were almost at the exit when this big hole tore the mansion in two; Vincent, Gilbert, and I fell in. I couldn't see anything until we landed, but I didn't know where I was. I felt someone beside me, I think it was Gilbert, but I wasn't certain._**

**_I couldn't feel Vincent's hand but I felt someone pick me up bridal style. Something about their sent made me trust them and I snuggled close to their chest. I guess they didn't expect that and was surprised but relaxed soon after. The person that was carrying me felt like a young boy. One thing went through my mind, where was I and why am I here?_**

**_I woke up and saw a man and heard someone stir beside me. I turned my head and saw Gilbert. My face brightened when he woke up and looked at me. "Ne~ Gilbert, are you okay?" He nodded but looked at the man in the room we were in. "Excuse me sir, where are we?" The man thought for a moment as in thinking of a use we could fulfill. He smiled and said, "You're in the Vessalius manner." He introduced himself but told us to call him Uncle-sama for some reason. "How are you two boys?" _**

**_Gilbert spoke for the both of us, "My name is Gilbert and this is Chris." Uncle-sama nodded and smiled, "Since you two look like you don't have anywhere to go do you want to stay and work as servants for my nephew and niece?" Gilbert and I looked at each other and then at the man. Together in unison we said, "Yes sir."_**

**_Gil, as I liked to call him when we played together, was assigned to be Oz Vessalius' servant, while I was Miss Ada Vessalius' servant. Gil got along well with Oz and the same for me and Ada. The only thing that was weird was that Gil and I noticed we weren't 11 anymore; we were now 1 year younger than Oz, 7 years old. Not only our ages but the time era was different as well, about 100 years different._**

**_It was fun to be around Miss Ada and Master Oz, they were more like friends than masters anyway. Gil and I were happy after Oz and Ada accepted us both; we felt on top of the world. After 8 years, our fear crept upon us; we lost on of our masters to the Abyss._**


	2. Our Worst Fear

**Chapter 2**

**"Our Worst Fear"**

**Counting how long Gil and I have been at the Vessalius' manner, it's been 8 years. Now it's time for Master Oz's Coming-Of-Age ceremony and he would turn 16. Uncle-sama told us that it was okay for me and Gil to go to the ceremony. **

**Of course I was still playing the facade of being a boy. I'm 14 and I'm flat-chested so that was a plus in my book. I wore the same outfit as Gil, but mine fit a little loosely than my suits usually would. **

**Uncle-sama made Miss Ada stay in the house with one of the maids, while Gil and I were with Master Oz. Although Miss Ada was only 7, she thought like an 11 year old, surprisingly. **

***Coming-Of-Age Ceremony***

**There's something about the way everything is going by so easily that is just so creepy and unnatural. Just as I thought this it was time for it to start. Well let's get this over with so I won't feel like this anymore.**

**Just when Gil and I was walking towards the building where the ceremony was being held, we heard a chiming that came from the big clock in the same building that supposedly hasn't rung in years. This scared both of us and we ran into the building and saw Oz, 3 people in cloaks, and a girl that looked 13 but was a chain they called 'B-rabbit'. Something seems familiar to me about the girl.**

**I bet you want to know about what events happened before this development. Well, let's summarize it shall we. Before the ceremony Oz met two interesting people, one was a girl and her name was Sharon, the other was a man that name was Break. Again something about Break seems familiar to me. **

**Why do these people seem so familiar, the only person that I know personally is Gilbert? Anyway, I had a conversation with Oz before it started. It wasn't a bad one we were just being friendly because we were like siblings. We were talking about the ceremony actually. **

**_~Flashback~_**

**_I was walking to my room and found Oz looking out the window at the ceremony building. "Hey Oz, how are you feeling?" He looked at me with happy eyes but he looked nervous as well. "Well, I am a little nervous, but I'm fine." I smiled, "I'm sure you'll be fine Master Oz."_**

**_ He laughed and said, "You're funny, one minute you're addressing me by my name and the next you address me by 'Master'. You never cease to amuse me." I chuckled, "Well, that's just me, but I am serious Oz, you'll be fine and if not Gil and I will be there for you." _**

**_I gave him thumbs up for emphasis and he laughs and returns the gesture. A feeling of nostalgia washed over me while I watched him laugh, like I've seen someone before him like this. That can't be true, right? _**

**_~Flashback End~_**

**I had hoped the talk with him worked and it did until the current events started happening. Gil ran towards Oz pulling me along with him, he was holding my hand by the way, "Master! Watch out!" He cried. I ran to him as well, I didn't want my Master to get hurt, he and Gil were the best friends I could ever have; they were practically brothers to me. **

**I saw the chain girl disappear when one of the people told her to leave. Oz held a sword out to slice the person in front of him. Gil, ran in front of the person, "Master, sto-" He couldn't finish, Oz had accidentally sliced into Gil's chest and he fell to the ground unconscious. **

**I called out for him and ran to Gil, "Gil! Gil! Wake up!" Tears are falling and I didn't dare take my eyes off of Gil until I heard what the cloaked people were saying to Oz. Then a weird portal opened and I didn't know what I was doing until it hit me, I ran to where Oz was and tried to pry the cloaked people off of Oz but one just hit me and then I really couldn't control my body and everything went black. **

***Some Time Later***

**As of now Gilbert and I are now the newest members of the Nightrays. The interesting thing that shocked me was that Vincent was there and was surprised to see me with Gil. "My, my, Gilbert and Chris, how have you two been?" Gilbert was confused for a minute until I clarified the situation for him, "Gilbert, this is your brother, and so far we've been good Vincent-kun." **

**He laughed and said, "Gilbert as you know from Chris, I'm your brother Vincent. We were separated but I see we've been reunited and with Chris with us of course." Gil looked as if everything clicked and smiled, "Of course Vincent-kun, it's nice to be reunited with you again, and it's been a while since we've seen you, huh?" **

**Vincent smiled, "Mm, yes, oh and Chris, thank you for taking care of Gilbert through the years. I really needed your assistance with helping him; after all you are like our brother, right Gilbert." Gil smiled and nodded, "He's right Chris-kun, you are like a brother to us and now you are our brother." **

**I laughed then smiled, "Thank you both for your hospitality and I hope I won't disappoint either of you as your brother. Gil and I were about to go to our room when Vincent called out to me, "Oh, Chris-kun may I have a word with you real quick?" I turned and nodded, "Of course. Gilbert I will be in our room soon okay?" **

**Gilbert nodded and walked ahead while I walked back up to Vincent. "Vincent what is it you want to talk about?" He smiled and asked, "Why are you pretending to be a male?" My eyes widened, "How do you know that?" **

**He chuckled, "I've known ever since I met you. The reason is because the way you smile and walk. You smile like a girl and laugh like one to. Your hips sway a little when you walk but most of all, it's in the way you act motherly to me and Gilbert when we were together all the time." **

**I was shocked and said, "Will you tell Gilbert about this?" He laughed, "Nope, you are very amusing to me. Why don't you tell anybody that you are in fact a girl?" I responded with a shrug, "I don't see any reason to do so. If they can't tell that I'm a girl, I don't see a reason to tell them the truth." **

**He smiled and ruffled my hair, which was a tad bit longer than when we had first met, and said, "I won't tell anybody because I only want you to be my Chrissie." I smiled and blushed a little, "Okay. Um, is that is all can I go back to my room?" **

**He smiled and nodded, "Yes you can and tell Gilbert nothing about this." I nodded and smiled one last time to him and walked back to Gilbert and my room. **

**When I got there I could tell Gilbert was curious about the talk with Vincent. I had promised not to tell so I shrugged and told him that it was just a personal thanking and to not worry about it. Gil just nodded and we got ready for bed. **

**I went to the restroom to change because, well you know, and came back and slipped into bed, which I had to share with Gilbert. I had thought this would be my everyday routine from that one moment but of course destiny or fate would have a weird plan for me wouldn't they? **


End file.
